


5 Times Janus Took Time to Look After The Others, One Time They Returned The Favour

by Khara



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I will get around to writing the rest.... eventually sorry), (this is happening in Logan's chap btw), (which i'm writing rn), 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, I see them as more like QPR, Remus and Janus could be seen as togther, and secretes slime, and yeah anyway, but you see it however you want, i guess?, its gross, like they share a bed, mental health, well Remus sleeps in Janus' bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara
Summary: Janus' job is self-peservation, which means someone has to look after these dumbasses. He's decided to make sure they all take at least a whole day for a break in order to stop them from driving themselves into the ground.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	5 Times Janus Took Time to Look After The Others, One Time They Returned The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter: This one will be shorter and establish some ideas. It more testing the waters, I've not really done multi-chapter stuff so let me know if you want more please?

Janus sighs as he closes his laptop and stretches, research is a pain sometimes and now his shoulders ache. He will admit it is important, however. Now he is prepared to start the beginning of an important if not stressful and irritating endeavour. The so-called light sides were increasingly bad at looking after themselves and Janus had known for a while that he’d need to address this in order to start improving Thomas’ own mental health.

He had a plan and an order to address this. He planned to start with Logan thus the research. It may be difficult but providing reasonable logical reasons for Logan to take a mental health day would start a good example. As well as making Logan take a sorely needed break. This would mean it easier for the others to follow suit. Janus had already managed to get some good habits into Remus simply from being around each other for so long, hopefully this would go well.  
  
The next one was Patton, harder to persuade than Logan but willing to listen now they were closer. Patton would be more likely to listen to him and take his advice especially if he saw Logan doing it. It would make him feel less singled out or like he was slacking, but getting him to agree in the first place would take a lot of discussion, and not as logical and straight (heh) forward as Logan. 

Roman would be the last of the ‘light’ sides, Janus knew Virgil would never agree if he suggested it but setting it up in the others, Patton and Logan would manage Virgil. Roman and Janus’... falling out in the most recent discussion would make this one a challenge. It was in Janus’ best interests to apologise despite the fact he was still a little hurt about Roman’s comment. Ultimately if the apology went well Roman could be persuaded and might not even need much discussion if the others found it useful.

Janus shook his head and tried to refocus his thoughts, enough procrastination. It was time to start his job. All he’d need to do was counter Logan’s arguments and show the back ups he’d placed to make sure that Logan knew Thomas wouldn’t be harmed by his break. This would go _wonderfully,_ Janus was sure. He left his room to find the logical side.


End file.
